The Monkees and The Nutcracker
by TorketteMonkette
Summary: The Nutcracker story with a Monkee twist! ;D


The Stewarts' house was adorned with beautiful decorations. Ranging from tinsel wrapped around the railing on the stairs, to the giant evergreen tree in the middle of the front room.  
Stefanie danced around the room to the music on the record player with her younger brother, Micky.  
The doorbell rang and Micky and Stefanie spun over to get it.  
Micky warmly greeted the guests, for an awkward 16-er, until his father, the President of a very successful record company, came to the door.  
"Go run along with your friends, Micky." The President smiled. Micky eagerly did so, grinning from the thought of all the mischief that they could get into.  
The party grew larger and more festive while Stefanie danced the night away with her friends.  
Women and girls in exquisite gowns accompanied by boys and men wearing remarkable suits visited with the President and his wife and with each other.

The room was warmed by the breathing of the guests. There was no reason to have the fire burning, except that it just looked warm and inviting.  
A sudden burst of cold air swept into the house as the front door swung open. Snow twirled down to the floor, making a very magical entrance for Stefanie and Micky's Godfather Otto, Uncle Otto, they called him.  
"Uncle Otto!" Stefanie glided across the floor to her Godfather, capturing him in a giant hug.  
"Stefanie!" he smiled.  
She grinned wittily once she spied the bag that he had slung over his shoulder.  
"Nuh uh uh." he scolded her playfully and waved his finger at her.  
She gave him her irresistible puppy-dog eyes, but he wasn't foolish enough to fall for that old trick.  
"Silly girl. I will keep these with me until I get permission to give them to you!" he patted her shoulder and pulled the cape from his shoulders.  
Her Godfather, Uncle Otto, was a skilled toy and clock maker. But all of the children were convinced that he was a magician.  
"But, until I do give them to you." He smiled, then called for everyone's attention, "I have two great dolls for the children to share."  
He winked at Stefanie's father and pulled two life-sized dolls out of his bag. A girl doll with golden locks and a boy doll with clean-cut, raven black hair.  
Stefanie and her friends squealed with delight once they set eyes on the boy doll.  
Each of the younger children got a turn dancing with a doll, along with young-at-heart, Stefanie.  
Uncle Otto performed tricks and showed off his 'magic' before the children gathered around the tree to open presents.

Otto pulled his gifts to Micky and Stefanie from the bag he had.  
Stefanie's gift, the hit of the party, was a grand, hand-crafted nutcracker. And Micky's was something less amazing.  
So, Micky, being some-what of the jealous, spunky little brother type, started fighting his older sister for the toy.  
Micky held the head of the nutcracker, foolishly sticking his fingers into it's mouth, while Stefanie pulled on the toy's legs.  
"Micky, it's mine! Uncle Otto gave it to me!" Stefanie cried.  
"Mother and Father say that we're supposed to share!" he complained.  
"I just got it! Play with your own toy!"  
"Stefanie! You're supposed to sha-" Micky tumbled to the floor, with the head of the nutcracker in his hands.  
"Micky!" Stefanie wailed, "You broke him!"  
Micky dropped the toy's head and scurried up the stairs to his bedroom.  
Uncle Otto, having seen this catastrophe, stepped in and took both pieces of the doll.  
Stefanie watched his gentle hands swiftly fix the doll like magic, and set it into Stefanie's doll cradle.  
"Don't touch it." he said to her, then continued socializing.  
Stefanie nodded and began dancing again to get it off of her mind.

The last of the guests left at the stroke of nine and the Stewarts went to their bedrooms, having a well earned rest from their hosting.  
Stefanie rolled restlessly in her bed, but couldn't get to sleep. When she was sure that her parents were asleep, she slid her feet into her slippers and tip-toed down the staircase to check on her beloved nutcracker.  
Stefanie gently lifted the toy out of the cradle, and caressed him in her arms, as she nodded off to sleep.

Stefanie jerked awake, because the clock struck midnight. She stared up at the clock that was taller than normal.  
She turned to the Christmas tree to see it steadily growing taller and taller. Or was she growing smaller?  
The nutcracker became big and heavy in her hands, so she sat it on the floor.  
Everything around her was getting bigger and the toys around the tree started moving around.  
When she thought that it couldn't get any weirder, an army of mice charged into the room and began battling the toys.  
The one who seemed to be the leader, the Mouse King, rushed over to an awakened Nutcracker.  
The sound of steel against steel rang in Stefanie's ears as she watched the battle.

The Mouse King trapped the Nutcracker into a corner and a lot of the toys were falling over in defeat.  
The army of toys were no match for the mice and regretfully let themselves be captured.  
Daring Stefanie, having no idea what was going on, pulled off one of her slippers and hurled it at the Mouse King, hitting him square on the head.  
The band of mice stared in terror as their King fell to the floor.  
Stefanie heard one of them squeak, "RETREAT!" and they carried their leader's lifeless body away.

Glittery smoke poofed around the Nutcracker, and to Stefanie's amazement, he turned into a Prince.  
"Thank you, Stefanie." he bowed, "I am Prince David."  
She smiled sweetly and curtsied, he was very young looking, and his English accent was really enthralling.  
"Come with me, I will take you to The Land of Snow." his English accent was thick.  
She took his hand and glittery smoke appeared around them.  
In the blink of an eye, they were in what anyplace called 'The Land of Snow' would look like.  
The giant snow covered evergreens towered over their heads and there was a white blanket of snow on the ground. Dancing snowflakes greeted them with kind smiles.  
Prince David escorted her through the maze of Christmas trees and gave her a tour along the way.  
They came upon a tunnel with a sign that said, 'Land of Sweets' above it.  
The prince grinned and pulled her after him through the tunnel.

-'Act 2'-

The light almost blinded Stefanie, but what she saw made her forget about it. Candy canes lined the rock candy road that led to a gingerbread town.  
A glowing orb floated towards them and landed at their feet. The orb flashed into a larger shape and smoke appeared.  
Coughing could be heard, and a large hand waved through it.  
"Dang flabbit smoke! I really need to work on that special effect!" A man's voice coughed.  
"You're not a sugar plum fairy, are you?" the prince was confused. After the smoke settled, a man could be seen where the orb had landed.  
"Well, we couldn't afford the casting, so they had to use me. I'm the Sugar Plum Wizard." he had a green hat on his head and a rough Texas accent.  
Stefanie smiled pleasantly as a guy peeked from behind the wizard.  
"I'm Peter. His apprentice!" the guy smiled pointing at the wizard.  
"Speaking of...I could go for a soda right now. Go ask one of those midgets for one."  
Peter, the apprentice, nodded solemnly and bounded off.  
"Who are you calling a midget!" The prince began to get really defensive.  
"Not you. By the way, what are you two doing here?" the wizard pointed his wand to Prince David's head.  
"We battled the Mouse King and I'm taking her on a wonderful journey!" The prince beamed and started to tell the whole story.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard about this. Ummm...Pete, get some of those people to dance for these lovebirds as a reward." The wizard popped open the top of the coke can and took a sip.  
"Plan number 431!" Peter yelled.

Chinese, Russian, Arabian, Spanish and Flower people came out from their hiding places in the bushes and began dancing.  
Stefanie giggled and joined each of the groups in their dance.  
After they finished all eyes were in the Sugar Plum Wizard and his companion.  
"You want me to dance? Hoho." he laughed, "I suppose you want to go home now, right?"  
"Uh...um." Stefanie stuttered.  
"Okay then." the wizard waved his wand over Stefanie's head, "Bippity Boppity Boo, and all that gobbly-gook."  
The glittery smoke came out of no-where and choked Stefanie.

She gagged and found herself in her house, laying on the floor, with her nutcracker in her arms.  
Micky crept quietly down the stairs and opened the front door, where a girl with long blond hair was waiting.  
"Micky? What are you doing?" Stefanie gasped, watching her younger brother slip out of the door.  
"Um. She f-forgot to get in her Da- er parents' car and I'm taking her home." he fumbled with his words.  
Stefanie rolled her eyes and sighed contently, cuddling her 'Prince'. Micky quietly shut the door and the sound of crunching snow could be heard.  
Stefanie gave her nutcracker a kiss and laid him back in the cradle. "Good night, Prince David."


End file.
